Life is an adventure movie: RoccoXLoretta pups
these pups are of Aurychase (owner of Rocco) and Vixiedog (owner of Loretta) after performing un'adventure tremendous. on the verge of death Rocco brought Loretta to marry her. luckily we got away and eventually got married as promised. But a surprise awaited them, Loretta was already pregnant with three cubs. after two months of pregnancy were born 3 females: Marienna, Dolomites and Ligury. also later adopt a male puppy dog home half, half savannah's dog: Canon * Marienna: She is mostly white with black, orange and strawberry blond markings. She has the front half of her mussel strawberry blond and her under tail is strawberry blond. The rest of her mussel is orange along with socks on all four paws. She has a stripe of black going down her back and the back of her ears. She is always wearing a scarf. * Dolomites: She has the genes of the mother about the height. She has a red stripe that includes the head and back. the ears, the muzzle and the whole rump white. the rest of the fur is orange. the tail is long and soft. the eyes are light brown. she has a large light blue bandana rearward * Ligury: She is of medium height. his fur is white with an orange spot on the right eye. the back of the ears is brown and the strips on the back red / brown. the chest and the tip of the paws are orange. the tail is short and soft. the eyes are light blue. She wears a headband on his head white and green * Canon: Canon is the highest of the sisters, being a savannah's dog. He has the body most big, tall and robust, having taken even the genes of a German shepherd and a husky. He has the face with a dark brown stripes always of the same color going from the nose to the forehead. he has 2 spots around the eyes brown. the ears and the final part of the tail are also dark brown. the paws are brown. the rest of the body is beige with big white spots scattered. the hair is thick, especially on the cheeks and behind his ears. his eyes are gold/yellow. ears of course are really very large and round. he has a bandana yellow * Marienna: She is very shy and isn't as adventurous os her siblings and her parent's. She loves to read and write and draw and some times knit for a while. * Dolomites: Dolomites is also playful, but is the most seriea group.It is a strong and courageous.He never draws idetro until he has accomplished his goal and sometimes it is a little stubborn.It is also the most cautious * Ligury: Ligury is the most sweet and playful group.He loves being in the company and is absolutely adorable and cuddly * Canon: Canon is a puppy very helpful and friendly, it is also very playful.It is pretty quiet as puppy.It has the personality similar to that of Zuma.He likes to play and challenge other puppies. soon soon * Marienna: she doesn't know what job she wants when she is a puppy but when she grows up she becomes an author/illustrator. * Dolomites: soon * Ligury: soon * Canon: she want become a Detective and work with Conan soon more * Marienna: Clef * Dolomites: free * Ligury: Drew * Canon: Arial * Ligury go crazy about the water but prefer the cold. in fact he hates to swim warm. even in winter it is ready to swim in cold water * Ligury admires Zuma whole team working in the Department of snow. but he does not know who prefers between the two. * the name Dolomites is from the Dolomites mountain range. one of the most famous in Europe * Ligury is from the sea of Italy, Ligury * the best friend of Canon is Conan: they have similar name. Canon and loves to explore with him and solve mysteries.They are like Sherlock Holmes (Conan) and Wattson (Canon). * after both swam in icy waters now Ligury never takes the cold * Marienna has a different colored scarf for each day of the week but the are all different shades of green. * Marienna's favorite color is green. soon more how are these pups? amazing very cute cute ok not very cute bad very bad who is your favourite pup? Marienna Dolomites Ligury Canon Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Category:Puppies Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Pembroke Welsh Corgi Category:Corgi Category:Chesapeake Bay Retriver Category:Chesapeake Bay Retriever Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Vixiedog's character Category:Animals Category:Shared Pups Category:Vixiedog and Aurychase's Shared Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Co-owned